Bellward
by notecrafter
Summary: Bella and Edward are happy together with Renesmee. It's a cute fluff moment.


Bellward

Third Person POV

Bella and Edward are tucking Renesmee. She's exhausted after a fun-filled day with Grandpa Charlie. Bella and Edward leave the room. If they weren't vampires they would be completely exhausted, but they are so their alert as ever. Both of them are silent as they walk to the bedroom holding hands.

When they arrive at the bedroom, Edward wraps Bella in his arms and they just stand like that, for a good. They are both perfectly happy just standing there in each others arms.

Edward's POV

I'm hugging Bella, perfectly content. I have no desire to take this any further, but I know Bella will. Bella is still a newborn, and even though she has more control than most newborns, lets just say she doesn't do nothing when we're alone. So, it surprises me when minutes pass and we are still just hugging. For the first time in a long while, I actually have to make the first move.

I kiss Bella's neck gently, waiting for her reaction. To my surprise she doesn't answer me with her lips, but with her mind instead. Bella often refers to her ability to grant me access to her mind as "letting her shield drop" and letting people be shielded along with her as "sharing her shield" the first being harder than the second

What I heard in her thoughts shocked me: _I love Edward so much. I wish I could keep this moment forever. Maybe we can just lie down and be in each others arms for tonight? We have eternity to do whatever we want. Why not "taste all the flavors"? _She let her "shield" snap back. My wife doesn't want to go all the way? That's new.

"Bella?" I ask softly. I pepper the cool, smooth skin of her neck with kisses. "Are you all right? Am I doing something wrong?" I ask, not comprehending Bella's sudden mood change.

Bella's POV

"I'm perfectly fine sweetheart." I say as I turn around in Edwards arms. I see every beautiful detail of his face perfectly even though there isn't a single light on in our little, quiet cottage. I smiled sweetly at my angel, my beautiful, smart, kind angel. "You can do no wrong in my eyes." I tell Edward as I pull him in for a kiss. I surprised Edward and myself with the gentleness of the kiss. It was not rushed, nor eager. Just soothing and sweet, loving, devoted.

Edward answers me with a caressing, gentle kiss. Our tongues don't battle for dominance like usual, the just message and swirl, contentedly. I'm content. Edward is holding my face gently, even though he can't hurt me with his hands even if he tried. His hand moves into my hair and gets tangled there. Edward caresses my head. His arm is comfortably wrapped around my waist.

My angel! My love! My irreplaceable god! My beloved! I pull away from his mouth, our lips still touching as I whisper "Oh Edward... I love you so much!"

"I love you Bella, with all of my being." Edward whisper-shouts, his voice rough with emotion. "This, this right here is love." he says as he touches my lips with his right hand, which was previously making a knot out of my hair, referring to our previous passionate kisses. "Love is one of the main parts of marriage." Edwards continues, thoughtfully.

"What are the other parts?" I ask.

Edward looks deeply into my eyes, which are a dull orangey-brown thanks to a previous hunting trip. He's not looking at the orange, he's looking at the little specks of the old brown that were from my human life. He always manages to find the human in me, no matter what. "Marriage needs friendship, which is commitment, trust, and so on and so forth. The other part is," he paused and his gaze shifted to my lips. "it-it's lust." He said as my breath caught in my throat. Edward's gaze flicked up to my eyes. _My angel, my HUSBAND is talking to me about LUST. _I thought suddenly. The other part of me woke up just then. I had been so caught up in the friendship and the love part (which isn't a bad thing to be caught up in, in my opinion), that I totally didn't think about the lust part.

I start to think of lust, and then I can't stop. _I'm pressed up close to my angel's body, and my angel is breathing heavy, and so I am I... _Only we could do that to each other. Nothing else could make us catch our breath, or take in big, ragged gulps of air, like we are now.

"Edwards!" I gasp out as I pull him towards the bed.

* * *

Edward's POV

Bella's lips were cool and her venom was sweet in my mouth. She was graceful and confident, for once (I mean for the second part). _I don't deserve the beautiful woman in my arms_, _she is too good for me. _I think, but I know Bella feels the same way about me, so it numbs the feeling.

* * *

Pink starts to touch the sky. Bella and I promised Renesmee we would take her to the meadow today so we start to put our clothes on. "Good morning angel." I say to Bella as I finish dressing. I kiss her on the cheek and then say "Let's go wake our daughter." I walk out of the bedroom with my wife, hand in hand.

Bella's POV

_I love Edward._


End file.
